Un Nuevo Hermano
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Cercana la fecha de la boda entre Dinah Lance y Oliver Queen, este último recibe una noticia que causará gran impacto en toda su familia. Nada se queda realmente en el pasado. No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.


**De acuerdo, he cambiado un par de factores para que se ajusten a la historia. Espero que les guste ;) la idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza ya por algunos días (: **

**Gracias por leer, por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM :D**

Oliver Queen llevaba recargado en la pared de aquella sala más de una hora, y es que no era para menos ¡Semejante noticia le acababan de dar!

Aun con lo serio y nervioso que estaba, sabía que aquello era para bien, los hijos siempre lo eran, ¿Cierto? Oliver prefería pensar que sí… ya que se acababa de enterar de que tenía otro hijo, aparte de Roy y Artemis (aunque la custodia de Artemis la compartieran él y la madre de la chica, pero aun así era su hija, ¿no?).

Otro hijo.

El Arquero aun no salía del estado de shock en el cual lo había puesto el recibir aquella llamada de la trabajadora social. Al parecer la madre del niño había fallecido ya hace dos años y hace un par de meses habían localizado a una muy cercana amiga suya- quien tampoco sabía del lamentable suceso-. Aquella mujer había sido la confidente de la madre del chico y al parecer lo había señalado como el padre.

Aun nada era seguro, ese mismo día iría a que le sacaran una muestra de sangre para compararla con la de el niño. A decir verdad, tan repentino como todo ese enredo fuese, Oliver estaría feliz de tener un hijo más. El problema era otro… y no es que le hubiese estado mintiendo a su novia, no, tan sólo que nunca le había mencionado que estuvo casado como por un mes y medio, eso era todo, es decir, a cualquiera se le olvidan pequeños detalles como ese, ¿no es así?

Y es que en verdad, ya hasta lo había olvidado, ¡Había pasado hace tanto tiempo! Como un año antes de conocer a Roy, aproximadamente.

La había conocido cuando aún era estudiante, al inicio de un verano durante una fiesta; bebieron un poco más de la cuenta, al día siguiente se enteraron de que se habían casado, fueron "un feliz matrimonio" durante un par de meses (¡literalmente sólo un par de meses!) y después fueron a anular todo antes de que ambos regresasen a sus vidas normales.

Ollie no podía evitar sentir cierta irritación contra ella, a pesar de haber fallecido ya. No era justo, ella sabía muy bien quién era él, ¡Había mil formas de contactarlo! Tan sólo una corta llamada para decirle "¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Adivina qué? Tienes un hijo" le hubiese bastado para hacerse cargo…

¡Pero no! Había preferido ocultárselo y ahora ni siquiera conocía al chico con el que puede que fuese a vivir de ahora en adelante.

De pronto, una voz llena de satisfacción lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No me importa qué película querías. Yo gané la carrera al videoclub y por lo tanto me correspondió escoger- se pavoneaba Artemis, entrando a la casa y guardando su llave en el bolsillo delantero de los jeans.

Artemis estaría con ellos por un año y medio o dos, pues su madre había tenido que ir a visitar a un pariente enfermo en su país, ya que al parecer él hijo de aquella persona estaba en la milicia y no podía retirarse sino hasta dentro de 20 meses.

-Aun así, pudiste haber sido un poco más considerada. ¡Esa película la vamos a ver todos!- se quejó Roy, siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Oliver trató de reaccionar, decidiendo que los muchachos no podían saber nada al respecto sino hasta estar 100%seguros.

-Deja de quejarte, Roy. Quizás a la próxima tú llegues primero- replicó muy seria, pero un par de segundos después soltó una gran carcajada.

Roy le frunció el ceño y se echó al sofá de mala gana, dispuesto a quedarse dormido o algo, lo que fuera con tal de no tener que ver aquella película tan cursi que había escogido Artemis.

La chica lo vio y se lanzó sobre él, cayendo sentada sobre el estómago del muchacho, quien gruñó de dolor.

-Ni lo sueñes, Speedy. Vamos a ver todos juntos esta película, Ollie me lo prometió-

-Puedes llamarme Red Arrow, Arsenal, incluso hasta te doy permiso de que utilices mi importantísimo nombre y me llames Roy, ¡No comprendo por qué demonios insistes en seguir llamándome Speedy!- bramó, quitándosela de encima y sentándose en el lado derecho del sofá- Además, ¿Qué si Ollie te lo prometió? Él dice que sí a todo lo que quieres-

Artemis se acomodó en el otro extremo del sofá, sonriéndole burlescamente.

-¿Celoso?-

Roy bufó, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y Artemis se acercaba a él probablemente para seguir molestándolo. Al parecer ninguno de ellos se había percatado aun de la presencia de Ollie, aun recargado en la pared a sus espaldas.

El Vigilante no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a ambos jóvenes bajo el mismo techo, interactuando y sin tratar de asesinarse el uno al otro. A ambos les había costado mucho trabajar en su relación. Quien sabe, quizás después de todo un tercer hijo no era motivo para preocuparse.

-Aún falta mucho para verla, Artemis. Apenas son las cinco, Dinha no ha salido del trabajo-

-¡¿Las cinco?!- exclamó Oliver, preocupado. ¡Aún tenía que ir a sacarse la prueba de sangre!

Artemis tomó un florero de la mesita de centro frente al sofá y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Oliver, quien muy apenas y logró esquivarlo.

-¡Oh, Dios!- se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras Roy soltaba una risilla insolente al ver las expresiones de terror de ambos arqueros rubios- lo siento mucho, Ollie. No sabíamos que estabas ahí…-

-Está bien, Artemis- le aseguró Oliver, recuperándose un poco- fue un muy buen tiro-

La consternada muchacha se acercó al chico al otro extremo del sofá y le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en la frente. Él se quejó con un indignado "¡Auuu!" y le frunció el ceño.

-No te rías, Roy, no fue divertido- siseó ella, sumamente apenada. Después volteó a ver a Ollie, con una enorme sonrisa- Ollie, ¿Ya fijaron fecha para la boda?-

Roy sonrió también. Desde que Dinah y Oliver habían decidido dar el siguiente paso para formalizar su relación, Roy raramente dejaba de sonreír. Por fin, después de tantos años, podría tener a toda su familia con él- incluyendo a Artemis, aunque eso no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta-.

Oliver, por otro lado, se tensó aún más. Bien, no es que hubiese olvidado a Dinah. No, sabía muy bien que Dinah se molestaría por no haberle contado de aquellos dos meses con su "ex esposa", ¡pero lo que sí había olvidado por completo era todo aquél asunto de la boda! ¡Demonios!, de seguro Dinah no querría contraer matrimonio con un mentiroso como él…


End file.
